


Sometimes a Gift is more than a Gift

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gift Giving, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, hand holding, post-S3, pre-LOK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: 'Zuko picked up the shell he found on the beach. It was beautiful. It was a creamy colour and it gleamed in the sunlight. It would be perfect as a gift. It could be turned into a pendant or a bracelet. He looked up and spotted Katara practising waterbending moves knee deep in the ocean. He looked down at the shell and shook his head. He remembered Mai’s reaction when he had tried to give it to her. She hadn’t liked it and had even scoffed at the gift. For a moment he wondered if Katara would like such a gift.'Zuko finds a beautiful shell on the beach and wants to give it to Katara
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Sometimes a Gift is more than a Gift

Zuko picked up the shell he found on the beach. It was beautiful. It was a creamy colour and it gleamed in the sunlight. It would be perfect as a gift. It could be turned into a pendant or a bracelet. He looked up and spotted Katara practising waterbending moves knee deep in the ocean. He looked down at the shell and shook his head. He remembered Mai’s reaction when he had tried to give it to her. She hadn’t liked it and had even scoffed at the gift. For a moment he wondered if Katara would like such a gift. He shook his head again and leaned down to put down the shell.

“What do you have there?”

He looked up and saw Katara stood in front of him. He felt his cheeks heat up at being caught admiring a shell. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out as his mind drew a complete blank. It didn’t help that Katara was in her underclothes and had droplets of water running down her body.

She tilted her head as she waited for him to speak, “Zuko?”

Hearing his name, he came back to his senses and stood up with the shell in his hands, “This reminded me of you.”

He held out the shell and Katara’s eye lit up upon seeing it. She gasped and took it from him. It was beautiful and she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. She held it up to the sun and watched the different patterns that appeared. She then held it to her chest and stepped closer to him.

“Thank you Zuko. It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.”

The two shared a smile and their eyes met. It was like the rest of the world melted away in that moment and it was just the two of them. They took a step closer to one another and the air seemed to come alive between them.

However the moment wasn’t to last.

“Katara!”

The two jumped apart and Katara spun around to see Suki on the path towards the holiday home where the group had been staying. Suki waved at the pair and made her way over.

“Sorry to interrupt but Sokka is complaining about his stomach and is contemplating cooking himself.”

Katara was mortified at Suki’s words and knew that she had to return to the house immediately. Suki stepped away, giving the pair a knowing look, and then headed back towards the house. Hopefully Toph had kept Sokka busy in the meantime. Katara took a few steps away before turning back to Zuko.

“Thank you again Zuko.”

“You’re welcome Katara.”

She nodded before heading back to the house. Zuko remained on the beach after he walked Katara disappear towards the house. He sighed and turned towards the horizon. That had gone far better than he thought it would. It was a relief for it to have gone so well. He also knew that Katara was genuine in her reaction to his gift as she had never been anything but genuine with him, even if it hadn’t been reactions or words that he wanted to be on the receiving of.

* * *

Katara managed to prevent Sokka from entering the kitchen and had started on dinner when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Suki leaning on the door frame.

“Suki? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah it is. Sokka is pacified now he knows food is on the way.”

Katara rolled her eyes and the two women laughed. Suki stepped away from the doorway and walked over to the counter where Katara had placed the shell Zuko had given her. Suki picked it up and examined it. It really was a beautiful shell.

“Nice shell.” She said as she put it back down.

Katara hummed as she looked over, “It is. Zuko gave it to me just before you found us.”

“That was sweet of him.”

Katara paused, “Suki…”

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

“I know what you’re thinking and you know its not like that.”

“I know, but why isn’t it again?”

“Suki…”

“Katara, you know you deserve to be happy and if whatever it is that’s between you and Zuko will make you happy then I say go for it.”

Katara shook her head, “You know it’s not that simple. It’s complicated. There’s things, people involved that make things complicated. Plus he’s the Fire Lord.”

“It doesn’t have to be so complicated. If you really want it then I’m sure you’re resourceful enough to find a way.”

The two women stayed silent for a moment before Suki moved back towards the door, “It really is a beautiful gift.”

Katara nodded, “I know.”

Suki then left and Katara turned back to chopping vegetables. It served as a good distraction to her thoughts but she also couldn’t get Suki’s words out of her head. What she had told her friend was true, things were far too complicated for there to be anything more between her and Zuko than there already was. But did that mean she didn’t want there to be more?

She’d be lying if she said no.

Sighing she returned to preparing dinner.

* * *

Later that evening she stared at the shell as it sat on the night stand. Suki’s words had never left her head and she wondered if she should do something. She picked up the shell and looked down at it. Making up her mind she picked up her bag and decided to act on her idea.

Zuko was in his room preparing for bed when there was a knock at his door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Katara on the other side. She smiled at him and the two greeted each other as he stepped aside and let her in.

“Katara how can I help you?” 

She turned around with the shell in her hands. His stomach dropped upon seeing it but what he didn’t expect were the next words to come out of her mouth.

“Can you help me put this on?”

“Huh?”

He looked down at the shell again and noticed that there were now strings attached to it. Katara held it out and Zuko walked closer and took it from her. She moved over to his bed and sat down. He followed and she held out her arm for him to put the bracelet on. He did so without speaking and as he finished, Katara didn’t pull her hand away. He looked at her quizzically as their hands rested together. Katara smiled before leaning over and kissing Zuko’s cheek.

Both had blushes on their faces as she pulled away.

“It makes a beautiful bracelet.” She said as she turned her hand over so it rested loosely in his.

He looked down at their hands, “It really does,” His gaze raised and he focused on her eyes, “It’s beautiful.”

The blush on Katara’s face deepened at his words and the two smiled shyly at each other. Although neither said anything it felt like a line had been crossed.  In this simple act they were acknowledging something  that had previously been unspoken and ignored. Katara felt a surge of courage and tightened her fingers  around his . Zuko looked down  before tightening his own grip, bringing their hands together in a firm hold.  Looking back up he smiled at her again, and with the bracelet gleaming in the candlelight, the two felt hopeful for, not just the future, but their future.


End file.
